Crash Bandicoot: Purity
by Quillish
Summary: Crash and the gang are sick of Cortex's constant plans.So after one day they decide to go for a break and relax. Unfortunately things don't got as Coco ends up in captivity and finds that maybe Nina isn't so bad after all contains Ninaco.No flames


***Authors Notes: Okay I realize that I am not the perfect fanfiction writer. But I'm trying to give it my best shot, I have a tendency to rush things a bit so please bear with me. Thanks**

Crash Bandicoot: I'll think of a title later

Date started 11/28/10

Crash opened the door to the bandicoot's home with his sister Coco and his half brother Crunch, trailing behind him. "Man I hate Cortex, he's

just so annoying." Crunch said in a heavy sigh. Crash nodded slowly in agreement. "I don't think I can take that much of Nina either." Coco said

half mumbling. Crash smirked. "What? Don't look at me like that!" Crash just made a quick laugh and decided to sit down on the couch. Coco

decided to let it go. "Anyways, hopefully he takes a break, he has come up with at least five plans this week, granted they all suck, its juts to

tiring." Crunch nodded "I agree with you there, he is just getting so repetitive." Crash didn't say anything he just nodded in agreement. "Hey

Crunch I bet you ten bucks he comes up with something tomorrow."Coco said in a playful tone. "Nah, you'd just be making quick money." Coco

just laughed "That's true." Crash was digging in the couch cushions looking for something. Crunch decided to go lift weights, and Coco sat

down on a chair to the left of the couch Crash was on. Crash finally emerged from the couch cushions and pulled out his yoyo. Suddenly for

some random thing an idea hit Coco. "Hey big brother? How would you like to speak?" Crash just looked with his typical, dumbfounded

expression. "You know like talk? Like what I'm doing right now?" Crash had thought for a second, speech was like a foreign concept to him.

Could he really talk like everyone else? After much thought finally he nodded. "Great! I'll try to go make something for you right away!" Coco

then ran up to her room to start working. A few hours passed while she was working. Crunch casually strolled by and stopped by the doorway.

"Hey Coco I've always wondered where you get the material to build half the stuff you do." Coco tore away from her project to answer. "Easy I

just take scraps and parts from Cortex's failures, they are everywhere on this island." Crunch just shrugged. "Fair enough I guess, hey I'm

making dinner are you going to eat?" "I might it depends how far I get on this. If not I am sure Crash will take my serving." "Okay then."

Crunch headed down stairs and saw Crash playing with Polar. "Careful he might bite you he isn't the little guy he used to be." The thought

frightened Crash, but at the same time distracted him allowing Polar to nip his fingers. Crash screamed and jumped up on the couch. Crunch

just laughed and headed into the kitchen. Coco ended up not coming to eat so Crash ate her food. "Hey Crash, what's she working on up

there." Crash wished he could explain but he couldn't, not yet at least. "Oh sorry Crash, sometimes I forget that you can't speak." Crash's eyes

showed forgiveness, and Crunch decided to change the topic. "So…I hear that…"His sentence was cut off. Coco came down with her face full of

glee. "Crash I finished it! I did it!" Crunch just stood there, not understanding what was going on. "See look!" She held out a necklace, it had

three blue rectangles dangling on it. Crash looked close; the rectangles had some sort of confusing circuits on them. "Put it on!" Crash was a

bit scared to, but didn't want to disappoint his little sister. He clutched the necklace in his hand and put it around his neck. Moments passed

without a sound. "Well! try it! Try to speak!" Crash though on his first word for a bit. What should it be? "Whoa." He said unintentionally. "Oh,

great that's my first word? Fantastic…" Crash's voice was high pitched but not in a girly way. Crunch turned to Coco in shock and disbelief. "Holy

shit! Crash can speak?" Coco grinned "you bet he can! At least now he can as long as he has that necklace on he can talk all he wants. Though

I wouldn't go to the point of screaming it might ruin the device." "Wait until Cortex finds out that I can speak!" Crash said, his voice was filled

with enthusiasm. "I bet he'll be shitting bricks." Crunch laughed. "I bet Nina's stupid little head will explode at the thought of it…" Coco smirked.

"You sure like to add Nina into the conversation huh?" Crash said with a devious smile. "So? She's just as bad as Cortex, but more bratty."

"Nope you like her~" Crash said in a taunting tone and then he started to sing. "Coco and Nina sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Coco's face

turned crimson in response to the song. "I can take away your voice you know…" She said. Crash stopped, he only has had his voice for a few

minutes after all. "Well played." Crash responded. Crunch looked at the clock. "Oh man, it's almost midnight…" "I guess we need to pay more

attention to the clock, it's probably best we get some sleep." Coco said yawning. The bandicoots ended up saying goodnight. But that

goodnight was special to Crash, it was the first time he was to properly say it. He went to bed with a smile on his face that night.

***Oh goodness you lived through that? Anyways I probably rushed through it a bit, but then again this part of the story isn't too significant so it'll hopefully get better as you read on Chapter 2 is coming soon~**


End file.
